El Origen de todo
by pain645
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia de como de creo el universo y la vida en la tierra poni, además de donde proviene mi mas recuente personaje.


La historia del origen de los Nohas

¿De dónde provengo?, es una pregunta interesante, pero lo más curioso, es que me es difícil explicar con claridad el contexto en el cual fui concebido, pues yo no naci de un vientre como la mayoría de los dioses, yo formo parte de una grupo de seres que esta totalmente fuera de la comprensión de los mortales y más aun de los dioses de nueva generación, pero te prometo que te mostrare con claridad la historia en la que explico mi procedencia y más aun él porque soy así, dijo un poni castaño con crin negra a una ansiosa Twilight.

Capitulo 1

El origen de todo.

El universo que conocemos y vivimos no nada más que la curiosa creación de una joven y excéntrica criatura, que en un comienzo no poseía forma física, era más bien como una voluntad infinita e intangible.

En un comienzo ella veía la nada absoluta como una pizarra en blanco, en la cual podía dibujar sus emociones y pensamiento, pero no estaba sola en ese infinito vacio, un ser más complejo la asolaba desde las sombras, era el caos primordial, la esencia básica que contenía el equilibrio de todo.

La joven veía a este ser de maldad como una amenaza en su tranquilidad y intento mantenerlo aislado en una caja que ella creo con su infinita imaginación, pero en el fondo ella sabía que esa prisión tan simple no contendría toda la esencia del caos y es así como decidió usarla para dar forma a la que podría ser el más ambicioso proyecto de diversión, crear el universo y toda la vida que allí albergaría.

Como era novata en eso de crear algo tan ambicioso, su creación resulto ser insípida y simple, algo decepcionada de su imaginación, creo a los primeros seres omnipotentes, omniscientes y omnipresentes que darían vida y forma a este universo, estos seres fueron bautizados como los "Primordiales".

Los primordiales como fieles sirvientes de la gran arquitecta, comenzaron a viajar y a poblar los distintos mundos, pero resulto ser un pequeño sistema solar, lo que llamo la atención a 5 jóvenes primordiales, llamados Kosmos, Eterno, Vacio, Infinito y Nefisto, siendo él último de ellos sería el líder de esta misión de exploración.

Al llegar a un despoblado planeta, se dieron cuenta que era prefecto para generar vida y así fue como estos entes todopoderosos comenzaron a alterar la materia del planeta, para formar los elementos básicos para el milagro de la vida.

Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, los primeros seres unicelulares nacieron y solo era necesario esperar la evolución natural de estos simples seres.

Capitulo 2

El comienzo de la vida.

Miles y miles de años pasaron y los seres unicelulares evolucionaron en las primeras plantas e insectos, como también en seres más complejos, los cuales llamaron la atención de los primordiales, estos seres eran una espacie muy primitiva de mamíferos herbívoros, que poseían un grado aceptable de inteligencia.

Los primordiales consideraron que era preciso manipular un poco a estos simples seres y haciendo uso de sus poderes le dieron un salto evolutivo a esta especie, dando origen a los antepasados de los ponis actuales.

No fue hasta que comenzaron a investigar a sus nuevos especímenes, que se dieron cuenta de algo muy básico y poco común en sus infinitas vidas, estos ponis tenían descendencia a través de un rito de apareamiento que era para los primordiales una maravilla evolutiva y decidieron formar cuerpos sólidos para experimentar mejor estos avances que descubrieron.

Los cinco primordiales adoptaron una forma solida y compatible con la de los ponis que investigaban, ellos no querían entorpecer y menos agitar a los mortales, por lo cual, los primordiales crearon una dimensión personal para ellos, en la cual comenzaron a realizar ese rito de apareamiento que investigaron, para ver que saldría de ello.

Meses después de estos eventos los primordiales dieron a luz a un ser divino, al cual bautizaron con el nombre de Kronos, el cual no poseían la esencia básica de los primordiales, pero si su inmenso poder e inmortalidad, por lo cual consideraron a este pequeño ente como el primero de los "Eternos", el futuro padre de todos los dioses que albergan el panteón de divinidades que conocemos en la actualidad.

Kronos creció fuerte y sano en esa dimensión, en la cual el pequeño aprendió a usar sus poderes, los cuales se basaban en la manipulación del tiempo y el espacio, pero de igual manera era muy joven para dominarlos a la perfección, pero decidieron que seria preciso enviar a su hijo al mundo de los mortales, para que se hiciera cargo de la vida y de la mantención del hermoso mundo que los primordiales crearon.

En un comienzo todo era armonía y prosperidad para los Primordiales, Kronos empezó a tomar partido de sus obligaciones, pero con los años algo no salió como lo planearon.

Capitulo 3

La voluntad de los mortales y los seres no nacidos

Algo que los primordiales no contemplaron era que el Kronos, el cual era el señor y el gobernante de la creación por decreto de los primordiales, empezó a deja de lado su obligación como dios protector y rigente de la vida, para dar rienda suelta a su egoísmo, ambición e indiferencia, por lo cual consideraba insignificante la vida mortal, además de en vez de ayudar y mantener la armonía en la tierra, se la pasaba causando desesperación y problemas para así divertirse, por lo cual Nefisto se vio obligado a bajar de su dimensión para obligarlo a cambiar su malcriado comportamiento, pero algo que nadie se lo esperaba sucedió.

Como si fuera un mandato divino todas las plegarias y quejas de los habitantes de la tierra fueron absorbidos por Nefisto, causando que este se viera menoscabado por las voluntades infinitas de todos los mortales y provocaron que este sucumbiera ante el caos e indujeron la desintegración de la esencia y energía que regia el cuerpo de Nefisto, dando origen a lo que los primordiales llamaban "el suicidio cósmico".

Este evento fue observado con horror por los primordiales y por Kronos, el cual no podía creer que uno de sus padre pudiera ser destruido de esa forma, pero en eso de la energía que no podía ser disipada, emergieron 14 seres de luz, que luego adoptaron la forma de ponis de todas las razas, colores y formas, de los cuales resaltaban más, un unicornio gris con cuerno torcido y un poni de tierra blanco con capa de luz.

Los catorce ponis caminaron por el palacio de Kronos, el cual en un comienzo estaba asustado, pero luego recapacito en molestia.

¿Quién son ustedes?, pregunto imponerte y bruscamente Kronos.

Los seres lo ignoraron y sin decir nada bajaron a la tierra mortal, en la cual se esparcieron para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, pero uno de ellos quedo inmóvil en frente de Kronos, era el poni blanco con capa.

¿Dime quien eres y que hacen en mi reino?, pregunto bruscamente Kronos al poni.

Este le sonrió y con su casco le solicito que bajara el tono y la brusquedad de sus palabras.

Kronos lo miro extrañado y acepto su petición.

¿Dime por favor quien eres?, dijo amablemente Kronos, el cual comienzo a sentir una magia cálida a su alrededor.

Soy Harlecwin el payaso del orden, el decimo cuarto de los Nohas, mi señor Kronos, dijo Harlecwin con una reverencia.

¿Nohas?, pregunto Kronos.

Somos entidades nacidas del cuerpo del primordial Nefisto y forjadas de las voluntades colectivas de todos los seres vivos del planeta, respondió Harlecwin.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, pregunto Kronos.

Nosotros venimos para liberar la esencia y los deseos más profundos de los mortales, nosotros somos sus deseos no concedidos y como tal debemos satisfacerlos como podamos, dijo Harlecwin.

Nadie actúa sin mi consentimiento, ni menos seres inferiores a mí, dijo Kronos.

Harlecwin sonrió y movió su casco, provocando que Kronos recibiera una herida, cosa que era imposible por su naturaleza divina.

Pe..ro, nada me puede dañar, dijo atónito Kronos al ver su sangre divina salir de su cuerpo.

Nunca subestimes a nadie, menos a un ser que esta fuera de tu compresión, eres muy joven para entender ciertas cosas, por tal debes ser menos arrogante y ampliar tu campo de visión, te ayudara a ser mejor líder, dijo Harlecwin y con si fuera una ilusión la herida desapareció.

Increíble, dijo un primordial que miraba desde la otra dimensión.

El poder de la voluntad de los mortales es más complejo de lo que tú crees, pero siempre puedes contar con él cuando sientas que todo está perdido, dijo Harlecwin antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

El tiempo paso y la vida en la tierra paso de ser una utopía perfecta para Kronos a un mundo impredecible y dinámico, lo Nohas hacían realidad los sueños y las estupideces que tenían los mortales, como también influían en ellos para divertirse, lo cual dejaba a Kronos en un plano aislado y aburrido, ahora eran los mortales quienes se divertían y tomaban el control de la creación.

Kronos no podía tolerar que su autoridad fuese pasa a llevar, pero no sabía qué hacer para retomarla, en eso de las sombras el Noha gris de cuerno torcido salió para ayudar a Kronos.

Veo que está en un aprieto, gran señor, dijo en un tono cómico, el poni gris.

¿Quién eres y porqué estas aquí?, dijo Kronos a la defensiva al verlo frente de él.

Soy Chaos el señor de la corrupción, el primero de los Nohas, dijo chaos.

¿La corrupción?, dijo Kronos.

Vengo para ofrecerle el poder de retomar todo su reino y poder ser el todopoderoso otra vez, dijo Chaos.

¿Retomar mi reinado?, dijo Kronos.

Por supuestos, yo le ayudare a lograr su sueño, dijo Chaos con una sonrisa macabra.

Kronos dudo un poco en confiar en Chaos, pero algo lo incentivaba a obedecerle, era como si una magia más poderosa que la suya lo dominara, cosa que no parecía extrañar a Kronos, pero este desconocía a ciencia cierta los verdaderos planes de Chaos, pero alguien si los conocía, no muy lejos de allí un poni blanco miraba con tristeza lo débil de mente que era Kronos al ser manipulado por Chaos y sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder.

Así fue como Kronos acepto la ayuda de Chaos, él cual le entrego un cubo de un material extraño.

¿Qué es esto?, pregunto Kronos.

Esto es el Mhianl, la fuente de poder de toda la creación, dijo Chaos.

En serio, dijo Kronos asombrado.

Así es mi señor esto le devolverá su autoridad sobre toda la creación, dijo chaos.

Kronos tomo el Mhianl y lo levanto.

Quiero retomar lo que hacía antes, dijo Kronos.

El Mhianl reacciono y libero un rayo de luz que se elevo por el cielo, todo el planeta se remeció y la tierra se triso, los mares se desbordaron y el cielo comenzó a tronar destruyendo todo, lo cual no era lo que deseaba Kronos.

¡Maldito, que significa esto!, grito Kronos.

¡Ajajajaja!, no puedo creer que esto fuera tan fácil, rio Chaos.

Kronos estaba molesto e intento atacar a Chaos pero este lo repelió.

Eres un tonto, crees poder superarme, solo eres un hijo de papa, no tienes idea de la realidad en la que vives o crees vivir, ahora el mundo está en caos, porque tu ambición te corrompió, yo corrompí y ahora el mundo es mío, ajajaja, dijo chaos y se desvaneció.

¡Maldito tramposo!, grito Kronos.

Los primordiales miraban con tristeza la ingenuidad y falta de madures de Kronos, pero no hicieron nada, ellos esperaban que su hijo solucionara este problema solo.

Capitulo 4

El payaso de luz y el bufón del caos.

El mundo se estaba destruyendo y los Nohas no parecían nada contentos con eso.

Oye Chaos, que diablos tienes en la cabeza, maldito loco, dijo el Noha de apariencia musculosa.

Ejejeje, Dusmas, solo hago lo que sé hacer, el caos es hermoso, dijo Chaos.

Pero si todo se destruye que será de nosotros, dijo Una poni blanca con ojos negros.

Ludicia, mi pequeña estricta todo esta fríamente calculado, dijo Chaos con una sonrisa cruel.

En eso un árbol se derrumbo y atrapo a una poni.

¡Ayuda!, grito ella.

En eso una poni blanca con túnica y adornos se acerco y le quito de encima el árbol a la poni.

Gracias, dijo la poni.

No me lo agradezcas y huye, dijo la poni blanca en un tono serio.

Voluptas, que estas haciendo, dijo Chaos.

Es mi trabajo y mí deber ser de utilidad, en especial si un mortal requiere ayuda, dijo Voluptas.

Los demás Nohas movieron la cabeza y rieron, pero en eso Kronos apareció.

¡Detén toda esta destrucción!, grito Kronos.

Ejeje, pero si es el arrógate dios que fue engañado por un insignificante ser, dijo burlonamente Chaos.

¡Detén esto imbécil!, grito Kronos.

Y qué pasa si me rehusó a cooperar, dijo Chaos.

Kronos se concentro e hizo que trozos de roca fueran lanzados contra Chaos, pero un poni musculoso los repelió con facilidad.

Bueno trabajo, Dusmas, dijo chaos.

No importa lo que hagas, siempre protegeremos a nuestro hermano, dijo Dusmas.

Es tu última oportunidad, detén esta destrucción, amenazo Kronos.

Me niego, dijo Chaos y libero de sus cascos unas arañas negras que entraron en los cadáveres de unos ponis.

Los cadáveres se levantaron y se convirtieron en monstruos horribles, los cuales se abalanzaron contra Kronos.

Kronos rio y con un pensamiento los hizo desaparecer, pero para su horror, estos regresaron y le dieron un golpe.

Qué carajo, pensó Kronos.

Kronos volvió a concentrarse para usar su poder espacio temporal para así destruir a chaos, pero nada funcionaba.

Kronos estaba comenzando a asustarse, por una extraña razón no podía usar su poder.

¿Qué pasó tu gran y poderoso poder no funciona?, se burlo Chaos.

En eso Kronos se percato que unos de los Nohas, un poni con bigote y túnica vieja, liberaba una gran cantidad de energía, la cual era la misma que la suya.

No puedo creerlo, ese poni tiene los mismos poderes que yo y los está usando en mi contra, pensó Kronos.

No puedes derrotarnos a todos a la vez, cada uno de nosotros posee un poder diferente, lo cual en conjunto nos vuelve invencibles, hasta para un dios como tú, dijo Chaos.

¡Bastardo!, grito Kronos y se lanzo sobre Chaos, pero en eso su cuerpo no le respondió.

Unos hilos lo sujetaban, unas cadenas lo envolvieron y una fuerza síquica lo contenía, los Nohas en conjunto lo detenían.

Kronos no podía tener más problemas y en eso Chaos comenzó a caminar.

Kronos, Kronos, Kronos, pecaste de iluso, arrogante y ambicioso, por eso es momento de terminar con tu vida, dijo chaos y concentro todo su poder con su casco y lanzo un poderoso rayo a un inmovilizado Kronos.

Pero cuando el rayo iba a desintegrar a Kronos un rayo de luz lo protegió.

Buenas tardes, creo que tu maniobra fue inesperada, Harlecwin, dijo chaos.

Buenas tardes, Chaos, dijo Harlecwin, el cual estaba enfrente de Kronos para protegerlo.

Tú me salvaste, dijo Kronos atónito.

Harlecwin le sonrío.

Todos necesitamos ayuda cuando estamos en peligro, más aun cuando mis hermanos están conspirando en tú contra, jejeje, dijo Harlecwin en un tono amable y alegré.

Harlecwin, únete a nosotros y dominemos este mundo, dijo Chaos.

Harlecwin sonrió.

Me temo que no puedo apoyar una payasada sin sentido y menos cuando cientos de ponis mueren en forma cruel, dijo Harlecwin.

En eso caso tendré que obligarte a participar, dijo chaos y los monstruos se abalanzaron contra Harlecwin.

Harlecwin sonrío, solo los esquivo y coloco sus cascos en sus cabezas.

En el nombre del bien y la armonía los libero de su cruel tormento, dijo Harlecwin.

Los dos monstruos brillaron y regresaron a ser cadáveres y unas siluetas brillantes salieron de ellos.

Kronos estaba atónito de lo que veía.

Chaos se abalanzo sobre Harlecwin con su casco lleno de energía, pero Harlecwin lo bloqueo con su casco.

Los dos comenzaron a darse patadas y la lanzarse energía, para luego chocar, lo cual creó un cráter por el poder de ambos.

El caos y la armonía, que clase de energía es esa, porque es tan poderosa, dijo Kronos.

Se ve que eres muy joven, dijo un poni débil y frágil.

A que te refieres, dijo Kronos.

Las dos fuerzas fundamentales del universo son las memorias de esos dos, el orden y el caos siempre en disputa por el control del universo, dijo una potrilla.

Kronos estaba asombrado, en sus pocos años como gobernante solo se limito a divertirse y no realizar nada de las obligaciones que Nefisto le solicitaba.

Harlecwin y Chaos continuaban con su pelea, la cual no podía estar más reñida.

En eso chaos concentro todo su poder en una esfera de energía negra, la cual lanzo a Harlecwin, este la esquivo fácilmente, pero en eso vio que la trayectoria del ataqué iba a dar a una ruca que se mantenía firme y en la cual habitaba una familia.

Harlecwin no podía permitir eso y despego para recibir de lleno el ataque y de esa forma proteger la ruca.

La explosión fue absorbida por el cuerpo Harlecwin, lo cual lo debilito mucho.

Harlecwin jadeaba de dolor y sangraba.

Ejeje, siempre tan preocupado por los demás, es por eso que es fácil el vencerte, dijo Chaos creando una espada de la nada.

Chaos levanto la espada y la dejo caer sobre Harlecwin, pero en eso sucedió algo inesperado, el tiempo de detuvo y Harlecwin estaba a salvo al lado de Kronos.

Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, dijo Chaos.

Él me salvo antes, yo le devolví la ayuda, dijo Kronos.

Sabía que me ayudarías, dijo Harlecwin.

En eso Harlecwin comenzó a brillar y luego se convirtió en una espada.

Kronos tomo la espada y se abalanzo sobre Chaos, los dos chocaron las espadas y comenzaron a pelear.

Jejeje, crees poder vencerme, dios charlatán, se burlo Chaos.

Eso lo veremos después, dijo Kronos blandiendo a Harlecwin.

En eso los dos realizaron una maniobra, pero en eso Kronos despareció y cayó sobre Chaos enterándole la espada.

¡¿QUE DIABLOS?‼!, grito Chaos, él cual era atravesado por la espada.

Creo que el iluso fuiste tú, Harlecwin no solo esta adoptando forma de espada, sino que me está protegiendo del bloqueo de mi poder y como vez te atrape desprevenido, dijo Kronos.

Ejejeje, creo que eso fue una buena maniobra, pero eso no me detiene, dijo Chaos y se volvió una masa de oscuridad, la cual se elevo por los aires.

Harlecwin regreso a su forma original y salió volando en persecución de Chaos, cosa que Kronos no pudo hacer, porque los demás Nohas lo inmovilizaron para que no interrumpiera.

Los dos Nohas volaban a una velocidad asombrosa y se detuvieron en seco en frente del Mhianl.

Jajaja, bueno creo que esta vez fue una victoria para ti, toma el Mhianl y termina con todo este caos, dijo chaos él cual goteaba sangre.

Veo que esa herida te duele mucho, hermano, dijo Harlecwin.

Es solo una herida menor, pero como sabes soy muy orgulloso con mis planes, tu poder me derroto, es por eso que tú ganas esta vez, pero nos volveremos a encontrar para jugar de nuevo, jejeje, dijo chaos antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Harlecwin tomo el Mhianl.

Por favor regresa todo a la normalidad, suplico Harlecwin.

El Mhianl brillo y en un destello todo regreso a la normalidad.

Los Nohas soltaron a Kronos y este espero el regreso de Harlecwin, el cual descendió con el Mhianl.

Creo que esto te pertenece a ti, amigo, dijo Harlecwin entregándole el Mhianl a Kronos.

¿Amigo?, dijo algo confundido Kronos.

Si, eres mi amigo, jejeje, dijo risueño Harlecwin.

Yo lo siento mucho, fui un tonto todo el tiempo, no valore la vida de los mortales, me deje engañar y casi destruyo la creación de mis padres, dijo Kronos.

En lo último, creo que lo hiciste bien, dijo unas voces, los primordiales estaban entrando a la tierra.

Padres, perdónenme no merezco ser señor de este mundo, dijo Kronos.

En eso te equivocas, eres joven, por lo cual no tienes la madurez para hacer las cosas, has aprendido tu lección y eso te vuelve mejor, dijo Eterno.

Kronos sonrió.

En cuanto a ustedes Nohas, desconocemos su naturaleza y mentalidad, es por eso que no podemos juzgarlos por sus actos, pero si pedirles que intenten mantenerse ocultos y no intervenir con los mortales, ellos deben vivir solos, dijo Infinito.

Creo que podemos obedecer esa orden, ¿no es cierto?, dijo Harlecwin.

¡SI!, dijeron los demás Nohas al Unisonó.

¿Y que va pasar con Chaos?, Pregunto Kronos.

Él vagara por siempre por esta tierra corrompiendo a los mortales y causando problemas, él es un mal necesario y por tal no se puede detener, pero si contenerlo gracias a mi persona, dijo Harlecwin.

Es por eso que te tenemos un trabajo, joven Harlecwin, dijo Kosmos.

¿Cuál sería?, pregunto Harlecwin.

Queremos que te hagas cargo de aconsejar a nuestro hijo, como también que mantengas el equilibrio natural del Multiverso, ya que, es necesario que alguien se haga cargo de esa función, por tal tendrás total libertad de moverte por las realidades y por el espacio tiempo, además de intervenir cuando sea necesario, pero bajo el control de nuestro hijo y con la condición que no intervengas en la naturaleza mortal, ni menos en sus destinos, dijo Eterno.

Mi respuesta es si, y esto a su entera disposición, dijo Harlecwin inclinándose ante ellos.

Perfecto, pero ya que serás una entidad interdimencional, te bautizamos con el nombre de "Hunter en decimo cuarto" el payaso cazador de caos y oscuridad, dijo Kosmos y con un rayo de luz, el costado en blanco de Harlecwin apareció una cutie mark de una espada, un escudo y un sello celestial.

Harlecwin sonrió y se sintió más fuerte que ante.

Creo que los dos tenemos cosas que hacer, dijo Kronos.

Y así fue como Kronos maduro y se hizo cargo de la creación, para luego tener una relación con una Eterna nacida de los Primordiales, la cual se llamaba "Hera" la diosa de la vida y la fertilidad.

Por su parte los Nohas se mezclaron entre los Mortales, adoptando una vida normal junto a ellos, pero siempre buscando la forma de divertirse y dar rienda suelta a sus instintos y poderes.

Y para finalizar Harlecwin, o sea yo, comencé mi labor como guardián del Multiverso, la cual cumplo a la perfección, dijo terminando el relato Hunter, el poni castaño de crin negra.

Wow, esa fue la historia mas increíble que he escuchado, nunca pensé que esa era la historia del comienzo del tiempo, dijo Twilight.

Los libros rara vez muestran toda la verdad, dijo hunter.

Tengo una duda, ¿que son realmente los Nohas?, pregunto Twilight.

Somos una amalgama de la esencia infinita de los primordiales y la voluntad imperfecta de los mortales, la cual nos da nuestra personalidad y naturaleza tan extraña a todos sus miembros, contándome a mí, respondió Hunter.

Wow, eso es increíble y extraño, dijo pensativa Twilight.

En eso la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y un poni entro para buscar un libro.

Y al darse cuenta de eso Twilight miro a Hunter, pero este ya no estaba.


End file.
